A Sketchbook can Lead to Many Things
by Leetah14
Summary: You wouldn't think what things a single sketchbook could lead too. But let's just say that when sexy sweet Blaise Zabini gets his hands on Leita Healer's sketchbook, anything can happen.


**A sketchbook can lead to many things**

Leita Healer sighed and sat up in bed. It was Saturday, her day off, and she was happy about it. It had been a long week and she needed a break. She pulled on her robe and walked into the kitchen. Her flatmate, Blaise Zabini was cooking breakfast.

Blaise had begged her to move in after Draco had moved back into Malfoy Manor. He said it was because he didn't want to pay full rent. She'd grudgingly agreed even though it really wasn't a problem at all. She liked Blaise a lot and the thought of living with him had been always been a fantasy.

Suddenly, she jerked out of her thoughts and realized that Blaise was wearing nothing but unfastened blue jeans. Blaise Zabini was the main character in many women's fantasies. He was tall, lean and muscular but not overly so. He had black curly hair that he kept long and deep indigo blue eyes, with long black lashes that could easily veil his eyes and give him a look of beautiful sexual mystery. She groaned and sat down heavily at the kitchen table. Blaise glanced sideways at her.

"Got a hangover, Healer." they only referred to each other by their surnames when they were teasing or angry.

She glared at him, "Of course not, Zabini."

He changed the subject, "I thought you were spending the day with Granger today."

"I didn't feel like it today. Hermione has been harping about a ridicules subject. She won't shut up about it."

"What's she on about?"

Leita hesitated before saying, "She's been asking why you and I haven't slept together yet when we're obviously crazy about each other."

Blaise paused, "You consider it ridiculous do you?"

Leita glanced at him, "Why? Do you?"

"Nope." he answered without missing a beat.

"Really?" her heart rose, only to fall when he answered.

"Yeah. But we could never get past a sexual relationship, right. I mean we'd just fight until one of us killed the other one."

"Yeah. Of course. Of course you're right."

Blaise walked over to the table and sat down a plate for each of them. He sat down and just stared at her for a few minutes. He watched as she stared into space and just picked at her food.

"Lee," he touched her arm, "Are you alright?"

She jumped but said, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'll get dressed and go visit Harry and Ginny."

Blaise nodded and she left the room. He continued eating in silence as he listened to the telltale signs of her dressing process. When he placed his dishes in the sink, he heard the "whoosh" of the fireplace signaling Leita's departure. Blaise sighed and ran a hand trough his black curls. He headed out of the kitchen and didn't realize where he was he was going until he looked up and saw that he was in Leita's bedroom. He turned to leave when a brown leather book caught his eye. Blaise picked it up and realized that it was Leita's sketchbook. He flopped onto the bed and opened the cover.

The first few drawings were from Hogwarts. There were drawings of the Weasely's, Harry, Hermione, the great hall, even drawings of the champions from the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year. He saw their time at Hogwarts progress through her sketchbook. When he turned the page again, he saw a drawing of himself. The sketch showed him lying on his bed, presumably asleep, wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. He continued turning the pages, fascinated by what he saw. There were more drawings of him; cooking, reading, sleeping and even one of him wearing only a towel after he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Blaise just sat on the bed, thinking, he flipped through the book once more and found another sketch he had missed. The sketch showed him, languidly sitting at his desk in Transfiguration, wearing his school uniform.

"She cares about me, it's obvious," he thought bemusedly, "But could she really have felt this way since Hogwarts?"

He sat there for a few more minutes, thinking, when suddenly it hit him. He knew what to do.

Leita entered the house late that night. The flat was dark so she assumed that Blaise was asleep. She sighed and headed toward her room. She stopped mid-stride and headed for Blaise's room. She frowned, seeing that he wasn't in his bed. Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled her waist. She stiffened, prepared to fight when she heard _his_ soothing voice.

"Relax Lee. It's just me."

He felt her body relax slightly and instead of speaking again or letting go, he kissed the back of her neck. She stiffened again, but he said nothing this time and didn't stop. H is hands brushed her shoulders and his lips followed, planting soft kisses against her skin. Swiftly, he turned her around to face him and leaned down to kiss her. She was too stunned to stop him and when his lips pressed against hers, she melted. His strong arms prevented her from falling but he didn't break the kiss. He backed them into his room and kicked the door shut. He walked them backward until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell onto it, pulling him with her. He stopped kissing her, giving them both time to breathe. She was gasping and her eyes were wide but she didn't say anything, instead she bit her lip, which she always did when she was nervous.

He leaned down to pepper kisses on her neck and whispered, "I know you want this Lee. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. But now that I have, I'm keeping you in this bed for a week. The minute I saw those drawings I …"

She cut him off, "What drawings? Were you looking through my stuff?"

"I accidentally discovered your sketchbook and once I opened it, it was impossible to put it down."

Angrily she pushed him off of her and rushed out of the room. Blaise hit his forehead with the heel of his hand, reveling in his stupidity and followed her. He found her in the kitchen taking a large gulp from a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Lee," he began

"No, don't you dare talk to me, Blaise Zabini. I didn't just draw you. I like drawing candid poses of people and it just so happens that I see you the most." she shouted.

"I think you're lying. I think that you've cared about me since Hogwarts but are just too scared to tell me the truth." he said quietly

"Don't jump to conclusions." she muttered.

"So, I'm wrong?" he whispered, "You didn't mind what I was doing before you found out that I'd seen your sketchbook. I care about you as you should have figured out from what I was previously doing and I think that you care about me but just don't want to tell me. Besides, you're a terrible liar."

He gave her a small smile and winked before turning and walking away. He counted silently to himself, 3, 2, 1. Then he heard it

"Zabini! Get your tanned Italian ass back over here." she shouted.

He chuckled softly and walked back smirking at her. She glared at him and stalked toward him; he stopped and leaned against the doorframe. She stopped in front of him and looked up into his sparkling indigo eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, to which she promptly slapped him hard across the face before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Even through his shock, it didn't take him long to respond. The broke apart, gasping for breath. Leita started to pull away but Blaise held her firmly.

"No way, you aren't getting away that easily." he whispered, "Remember the keeping you in bed for a week thing I promised? I intend to collect on that, now."

She bit her lip, showing her nervousness and Blaise shushed her gently, and brushed her cheekbone with the tips of his long slender fingers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his caress, like a cat being petted. He leaned down and kissed her again, gently this time, not wanting to scare her. He slowly let his hands start to wander over her body. Then he picked her up and carried her into his room and kicked the door shut. Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he carried her over and laid her on his bed and rolled himself on top of her.

"I intend to make love to you tonight, Lee. I've finally got you in this bed and I don't plan on letting you out of it."

Leita couldn't bring herself to speak, so she just nodded, causing Blaise to kiss her forcefully and let his hands go to her breasts. He started to massage them through her clothes, as his lips trailed down her throat. She groaned and he looked at her and grinned.

"I knew I turned you on." he said with a smirk, causing her to smack him softly on the shoulder.

His hands went to the hem of her sweater and at her nod he pulled it over her head before allowing her to do the same thing to him.

"Holy fuck, look at you. You are fantastic." he said in awe as he looked at her.

Her bra seemed to be made of scraps of black lace and satin. He could see her nipples hard and poking through the fabric. He reached out twisted her nipple gently through the cloth, causing her to cry out.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, huskily.

Then he reached behind her and undid the clasp to remove her bra, before descending on her breasts, putting his mouth around her nipple and sucking. She writhed under him and clutched at his shoulders. As he sucked on her nipple he used his other hand and to play with her other breast. He twisted, and pulled and squeezed the nipple and he had her groaning, gasping, and writhing under his fingers and mouth. He pulled back, making her groan in annoyance but he just reached for the button of her jeans and started to pull them off. He noticed that her thong matched her bra which made him grin as her pulled that off too.

"What do you want me to do baby?" he asked softly.

She averted her eyes, "I'm a virgin, Blaise." she whispered.

His eyes widened, but he said nothing and just kissed her. Then he let his fingers slide in between her legs to stroke her. She gasped at the pleasurable sensations he awoke within her and begged for more. He obliged, and she screamed before she looked down and realized his head was between her legs and that his tongue was causing the exquisite pleasure she was experiencing. Finally she cried out with her climax and as she lay panting he crawled up her body to look at her.

"Are you ready love?" he asked

She nodded and he thrust into her in one quick stroke. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut in pain. He kissed the tears from her cheeks and waited for her. When she finally gave him consent, he moved and she gasped as the pleasure overflowed…

Leita opened her eyes and sighed in contentment as she remembered what had happened that night before. Images rushed through her mind, Blaise's panting face erupting with a cry of pleasure as his orgasm hit him, his head between her legs blending with the feeling of his tongue, the way he'd laid there stroking his dick as he watched her recover from their first lovemaking, the way she watched as, the second time he'd helped her lower her wet vagina onto his erect penis and the way they'd both thrown their heads back when she finally enveloped him completely. She felt herself grow wet as each image in turn flashed through her mind. She rolled over, noticing that Blaise was already up, and saw that sitting on his bedside table was a black leather bound book.

She opened it and saw that inside the front cover it read, "I noticed that your other on was full. So, here you go. A million more pages to fill. I love you." And it was signed with a flourish, Blaise Zabini.

Leita smiled and got up. She pulled on Blaise's shirt from the floor and headed toward the kitchen. She stood right outside the door and saw that Blaise was cooking Breakfast naked. She walked into the room, and walked right up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I love you too." she said

He smiled and turned off the stove, before turning around and lifting her up and setting her on the table. Needless to say, as Leita's back was pressed against the table with Blaise on top of her, the last thing she was thinking about was drawing.

**THE END**


End file.
